


Ukushintsha Kwezinhliziyo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukushintsha Kwezinhliziyo

Abesifazane babenenkani. Bekumele zigqitshwe okhalweni, zizungezwe futhi zibe namandla ezinswini zazo, kepha ziyizicucu zesisu namathanga. Zenzelwe ukuba nezinwele eziwugqinsi, zanele ukuthi indoda yazo ibambe futhi igxume ngenkathi zingena zingena ngaphakathi kubo, futhi zibe nesikhumba esihle ngokwanele ukukhanyisa ukukhanya kwenyanga lapho zidaluliwe. Bebanda, bebala, futhi belawula njalo wonke umuntu nakho konke okwabazungezile. Abesifazane bekufanele benziwe inkanuko namandla.

Abesifazane bekufanele babe njengoCersei.

Amawele akhe, umphefumulo wakhe, angabulala amadoda anamandla kakhulu kodwa ukumamatheka nokubukisisa iso lakhe. Wayesechithe abesilisa ngamakhwapheni nokuzitika ngamazwi. Kuhlanganiswe yena uqobo. Kepha futhi wamvumela ukuthi ambone esefana nezingane zakhe. Izikhathi lapho elele emhlane wakhe futhi umvumele ukuba amthinte aze abubule.

Futhi, ethembekile kuye njengoba ayethembekile kuye, umzimba wakhe wawunguye ithuluzi lakhe, futhi ayelisebenzisa kwabaningi iminyaka edlule. Uyakwazi, futhi wayesenqunywe ukushesha ngakho, futhi wamhleka ngenkathi ekhala, noma ngabe wenza sengathi wakhala ngamanxeba akhe. Inhliziyo yakhe yayingeyakhe, futhi eyedwa. Ukwamukele lokho, impela njengoba ayelwile, eminyakeni eminingi edlule.

Ngawo wonke amalungelo, uBrienne wayengeyena umuntu wesifazane. Wayenomzimba omfishane, futhi ewugqinsi, futhi ecishe abe manere kunaye. Wayenganabo bonke ubuqili, ethembekile ngokuphelele futhi engenandaba nokuthola amandla. Wayenobuthakathaka, engafundile ngokuphelele, futhi wayengakaze asebenzise ubuqili bakhe ukuphuma enkingeni - lowo msebenzi wawela enkembeni yakhe, hhayi umalume wakhe. Wayengeke futhi aqambe amanga njengoba ayengazenza abonakale emuhle.

Manje-ke, kwakuyini iqhawe ayecabanga ngalo njengoba egxaza iqhude lakhe, futhi engasekho udadewabo?

"USer Jaime?"

Isandla sakhe sinamathele ngokuqinile, futhi uJaime uluma ulimi ukuze angavimbi. Uma embize nge-Kingslayer, bekungaba kubi ngokwanele, kepha ukuzwa igama lakhe kusuka ezindebeni zakhe kwanele ukwenza ukuthi iqhude lakhe likhule ngokuqala kokuqedwa.

"Ukuzisola," ephinda ebuza, ukumamatheka okuhle ezindebeni zakhe ngokuthi le ncazelo ilunge kangakanani.

Wamuzwa emisa, cishe wambona enikina ikhanda ngokuqonda, kungathinteki nakancane yize bonke abanye besifazane ayazi ukuthi bazoba njalo. Kwakuyinto elula, into ewubuphukuphuku, kepha kwenza isinqumo sakhe sokuqhekeka kube enye futhi intshi.

Vele ujike, wacabanga - wancenga - konkulunkulu angakholelwa kuye. Mane uhambe ...

Wathula umoya lapho egcina ukuzwa ukuthi ushiya izinyawo zakhe phansi kwezinyawo zakhe, futhi akabe esakwazi nokuzwa umoya wakhe ukude. Kwakumangaza, ukuthola ukuthi ngokuzumayo wayenendaba nokumngcolisa. Ezinyangeni nje ezedlule, umcabango awuzange uwele engqondweni yakhe, njengoba nje ayemhlukumeza futhi emhlukumeza ngolwazi ayengalo. Isidumbu sakhe bekungekaCersei wakhe, futhi nguCersei kuphela wakhe - akekho owesifazana owayeziqhenya ngozalo lweStrark ongashintsha lokho.

Kepha, njengoba kufakazelwa yisimo seqhude lakhe, lokho bekungasenjalo.

Amehlo akhe avutha lapho ecabanga ukumlethela isandla sakhe esiminyene, esimhlikihla, emhlikihla ngokuphelele kunesandla sakhe sobunxele esibi angaba naso. Izindebe zakhe, ezincanyana kakhulu futhi ziminyene, ezisonga ekhanda lakhe futhi zimunca njengengane. Amabele akhe angabikhona exubha amathanga akhe njengoba emncisha, izingono zakhe ziqinisa futhi zikhula zipinki ngenxa yengcindezi.

Isandla sakhe sabamba isivinini.

Wacabanga ngokuza kwakhe ekhaya, amabhuzu akhe amfashazwe enegazi nezinwele zakhe, kufushane nje, kunomoya ophuma empini. Wayecabanga ngokumphekela ukudla ngenkathi ebaphekela umlilo. Wacabanga ngokumqabula, hhayi eweni lakhe noma emathangeni akhe, kodwa esihlathini, ekhaleni lakhe, ezindebeni zakhe. Ubecabanga ukuthi uzothatha isiphunzi sakhe ngesandla, futhi, kunokuba asibuke ngesinengiso, kunokuba asibuke njengoCersei, asicofe asisonge ngamabhandeshi.

Wayecabanga ngamehlo akhe, aqhakaze ukwedlula noma imuphi amasafire, ekhanye nje kuye.

Futhi wenziwa.

Amandla we-orgasm yakhe amlethela emadolweni, ikamu idubula yadonsela phansi njengoba yayilokhu ibambana ibamba injabulo. Ubefisa ukuthi anganendaba kangako, ufisa sengathi angamemeza uBrienne ukuthi azogeza azomhlanza, noma okungenani azikhuphele lapho amfune kuye uqobo, kepha akakwazanga. Ngokungafani nanoma yimuphi omunye umuntu wesifazane, noma yimuphi omunye umuntu, wayemazi, emhlonipha. Umcabango wokumletha esenzweni esinjengalesi wawubuhlungu emzimbeni kuye.

Kepha akuzange kuvimbele iqhude lakhe ekuncengeleni ukuthintwa.

Kwabonakala amahora amaningi kamuva, yize kwakuyizikhathi nje ezithile, eyeka ukunyakaza futhi waklebhula ingubo yakhe ukuze azihlanze. Into ebukhali yayisi-threadbare manje ukuthi kufanele ayisebenzise kangaki, futhi ukuphela kwethemba lakhe ukuthi uBrienne wayezocabanga ukuthi ingalo yakhe yangakwesokudla iphinde yopha, noma ukuthi wayexinekile ngokweqile. Bekungokwesithathu evikini ukuthi azikhulule. Okwesithathu evikini uchithe imbewu yakhe emhlabathini ngaphandle kokucabanga udadewabo.

UJaime wabubula futhi wagebisa ikhanda lakhe eceleni kwesihlahla.


End file.
